


[骸綱]以“下”犯“上”

by Amesi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6927, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amesi/pseuds/Amesi
Kudos: 10





	[骸綱]以“下”犯“上”

當骸的意識逐漸恢復，他發現自己被放置在了一張椅子上，並且被矇住了雙眼，雙手也被手銬給銬了起來。他第一時間警覺起來，但隨即他的嘴巴洩出了一聲喘息，他震驚的發現自己的下體正被撫弄著。

骸緊繃著身體，嘗試著調整自己的呼吸，預備著逃脫束縛，但是一個溫柔卻有些玩味的聲音打斷了他的警戒，「醒了？」熟悉的聲音使得骸原本緊繃著的神經不自覺的放鬆下來，但他馬上意識到有什麼不對，「綱......？！嗯...！」

骸感覺到自己的下體被納入了一個溫熱潮濕的小空間，然後一股柔軟貼了上來，他不禁顫抖了一下。

骸意識到，他正被綱吉含著。

「唔嗯......」綱吉輕巧地用嘴巴將骸的分身包覆起來，先是讓舌頭貼近並左右遊走著，試著模仿手指摩挲的感覺，並輕輕用牙齒啃咬起來，他移動著自己的頭，前後吞嚥著那逐漸硬挺的玉莖。綱吉盡力地張大嘴巴，試圖讓那根肉棒徹底隱沒在自己的口腔裡。壓下微微的反胃感，他伸出自己的舌頭，舔弄起末端的球體，甚至在上面打轉著。

骸此時的腦袋一片混亂，從綱吉含起自己的分身開始，他已經不知道該如何反應了。當他回過神，他發現自己的呼吸已經有點急促。他感覺到綱吉的舌頭一點一點的舔遍他的分身，就像用手替他撫弄一樣，只是更加的柔軟以及溫暖。骸抑制著自己呻吟出聲的衝動，微微喘息著，然後發現綱吉開始用牙齒輔助，力道不大不小，一陣又一陣的痛癢刺激著他，像電流流過般酥麻，一直從下往上竄進腦袋，然後腦袋開始變得空白，只剩下慾望和燥熱。骸逐漸無法控制自己的聲音，「嗯......啊...綱、綱吉......哈...」，綱吉將他的分身全部吞進嘴裡，然後那靈巧的舌頭，舔上了他的囊袋，並在上面畫著圓，「啊！哈嗯.......綱...啊...！」在綱吉第三次將頭後退又快速的前移，牙齒摩擦帶來的快感，讓骸微微痙攣了一下，隨後挺了一下腰，他在綱吉嘴裡釋放了。

骸的釋放讓綱吉稍微嗆到了，他撤出骸的下體，然後咳了幾聲，接著將嘴裡的液體吐在手心，向後探尋著找到了自己的後穴，跪坐在地上開始替自己擴張。「嗯......啊......」綱吉的臀部高高抬起，他正努力的從一根指頭，擴張為兩根指頭，開始感受到那裡的收縮，他的腰也有點不受控的微微擺動起來。

釋放讓骸失神了一瞬，但他很快回過神來，他平息著因高潮而加快的呼吸，當他正慶幸著綱吉已經離開了他的下體，卻逐漸響起了一聲又一聲的呻吟。骸想他知道綱吉正在做些什麼，他困惑於這一連串的事情。在穩住自己的聲音後，他開口問道，「綱吉...這是怎麼回事？」

不過綱吉並沒有馬上給予回答，他只能不安的在椅子上動著，試圖解開那副手銬，卻發現似乎火焰與幻術對它都無法造成影響。骸又喚了綱吉幾聲，但他得到的仍然只是綱吉的幾聲呻吟。當綱吉終於擴張到三根指頭的寬度後，他支撐著自己有點無力的腿站起身，雙手扶在骸坐著的椅子扶手上，然後跨坐在骸的身上。「這是...懲罰噢！」他回答了骸的問題，然後抱住骸的脖子，輕輕咬了他上下滾動的喉結，制止了他繼續發出迷人的笑聲。

綱吉突然坐上自己的腿，讓骸嚇了一跳，而聽到他的疑問的答案後，骸忽然恍然大悟，看來這是自己出任務又沒聽命令的下場。這的確是懲罰，他既看不見綱吉誘人的模樣，更沒辦法控制自己的雙手，更多的滿足自己的慾望。他低聲笑了出來，覺得綱吉真是可愛，然後他就被咬了。

綱吉咬得有些大力，上面甚至出現了有點泛著血絲的齒痕，然後他伸出舌頭，小小的舔舐著那個痕跡，伴隨著一些細碎的啄吻。他一路吻上骸的臉龐，與那雙薄唇相遇，然後舌頭與舌頭交纏，他們交換著口中的津液，不斷變換著角度，一時只有喘息聲和翻動的水聲。當他們終於結束那個長得足以令下巴脫臼的吻，綱吉喘息著將額頭與骸相抵著，然後他將覆蓋著骸眼睛的眼罩給咬了下來。

當骸終於得以重新獲得視力，他眨了幾下眼睛適應光亮，然後看見了近在眼前的臉龐。綱吉的臉頰通紅，並且眼神因情動而有些迷離，他輕聲喘息著，呼出的氣打在骸的嘴唇上，他幾乎就要因這過於刺激的畫面，再一次的硬了起來。骸嚥了口口水，然後感興趣的問，「那麼，親愛的首領大人，接下來準備怎麼懲罰我呢？」

綱吉輕輕笑了，然後將頭向後遠離了骸，鬆開抱著骸脖子的雙手，往下移動並找到了已經釋放過一次的莖體，緩慢地撫弄起它。綱吉的指甲修的整齊，只保留了稍微超出指頭的長度，在他用手套弄著骸的慾望的同時，幾根指頭交替著用指尖的指甲輕輕搔著。並且綱吉將自己也開始充血的分身，與它靠在了一起，使它們彼此摩擦著。綱吉和骸都感覺到了彼此的渴望，他們喘息呻吟著，綱吉甚至難耐的擺動起自己的腰。

就在骸覺得即將到達頂點時，綱吉停下了動作，骸疑惑地催促，「哈啊......綱、綱吉...快點...」綱吉動了動身子，然後撐起了自己的身體，「等等......」，他摸索著自己後穴以及骸那有些顫抖的玉莖的位置，小心翼翼地坐了下去。

等到骸的分身全部沒入綱吉的身體，綱吉滿足的喟嘆一聲，然後開始嘗試著上下移動。他緩慢的動著，尋找著自己的敏感點，「嗯......」，肉棒摩擦著內壁的感覺，與手指擴張以及用手撫弄自己分身的感覺完全不同，每一次摩擦都能讓他的慾望顫抖。

緊急煞車的停下，讓骸有點不滿，但隨即想起這是對自己的懲罰，只能撇撇嘴等待綱吉的動作。在他意識到，綱吉的後穴將自己的分身吞沒後，他倒吸了一口氣，感覺到自己被炙熱的慾望給完完整整的包覆了起來。然而，綱吉似乎刻意減緩了動作，這使他處在了快要到達頂點，卻又沒辦法突破的窘境。

「呃啊......！」綱吉驚喘了一聲，似乎終於找到了那個舒服的地方。他再一次移動著讓骸的分身擦過那個點，「啊！哈、哈...」，然後再一次尖叫出聲。接著他開始加快了動作，上上下下的將骸的肉棒吞入又吐出，他閉上了雙眼，無法抑制的呻吟著，「啊、啊...！哈嗯、哈！」

骸看著綱吉陷入情慾的模樣，他舔了舔嘴唇，想伸出手將綱吉的身體狠狠往下壓到底，讓自己的慾望貫穿他，可雙手卻無法動彈，只能眼巴巴的看著眼前的人自己努力地動著，壓抑著想狠狠操他的想法。

「好、好棒......啊、骸！骸......嗯、哈啊！」聽著綱吉放任本能的喊叫，骸變得更加興奮，他的腰也試著開始動作，頂得更深、更快，「啊、快...哈、嗯...！快、啊，再快一點！」綱吉被慾望弄的失神，在骸再一次的撞擊下，綱吉尖叫了一聲，「啊啊！」隨後像是被扼住喉嚨般，張大著嘴巴卻沒有發出聲音，他挺著腰向上將頭抬著高高的並稍微向後仰，腳指痙攣的蜷曲起來，炙熱的白濁噴發在骸的胸膛上。

在綱吉釋放的同時，骸也射在了綱吉的體內，終於衝破頂點的快感席捲著骸的腦子，他滿足地低吼一聲。結束情事的兩人，兩顆腦袋疲憊的靠在一起，綱吉有些脫力的癱在骸的身上，臉上的表情像是饜足的貓。

END


End file.
